


Not of This Earth

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Panic Attacks, saeran has a nightmare about rika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: Saeran has a nightmare about Rika, and you're the only one in the house at the moment.





	

He's pacing.

  
Saeran is pacing, pacing, pacing - he can't settle down. His heart is pounding in his chest, he can't calm down, and every time he blinked, he could see bright green mint eyes piercing through his skull. Her voice rang loud and clear in his ears, saying spiteful manipulative things, and she wouldn't shut up.

  
He ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm down, trying to even his breathing, trying to swallow down any distressed yelling that he felt push its way through his throat, but he couldn't stop it when the softest of whimpers came out. He dug his teeth into the dry skin of his lips, something wet dripping down his cheek - he's crying. He didn't know when he started.

  
Then lightning flashed outside the window, a loud rumble of thunder to accompany it.

  
It was enough to make him sink to his knees, covering his ears, pulling on his hair at the same time, trying to get his scattered mind back into one piece, but it's not working. For some reason, he actually wished Saeyoung was here, but he wasn't. He was gone away for the night for some stupid thing for whoever the hell he worked for - he couldn't remember the name at the moment - and yet he actually wished he was here.

  
He curled up into a tight ball, lowering one of his hands to grasp at his sweater in distress. He felt like he was going to rip it, tear it up, leave it in shreds - oh, you would be so mad at him if he did that. Saeran didn't want that.

  
Then the door creaked open.

  
"Saeran?"

  
His heart jumped, thumping against his chest painfully. He was still trying to get himself together, though the second he heard gentle footsteps approach him and a soft hand land on his shoulder, the little bit of himself he managed to recover was lost again.

  
_"Don't touch me!"_ He yelled, jerking himself away, scooting away from you on the floor.

  
He hated to admit it, but it's not the first time you've dealt with him like this. It wouldn't be the last either. But you knew how to handle it, and the last bit of sanity in his mind at the moment just wanted you to hurry the hell up so he could get back to sleep. Because if there was one thing you were good at, it was a soft, understanding voice and a gentle approach.

  
"Did the lightning scare you? Do you not like the loud thunder?"

  
"... Head hurts..." He mumbled, rubbing his forehead. You laugh softly, the sound sweet. It counteracted the loud noises outside.

  
"I have some Tiaranol if you want it..." You offered. He didn't respond. He doesn't know what to say. His head hurt now, and he wanted it to stop. You rise slowly, turn out of his room and walk down the hallway. Just as he thinks you're not coming back, you come into the room with a tiny white bottle in your hand and a cup of water in the other.

  
You're testing the waters with him by seeing how close you can get without it being too close. You're not afraid of him, but you knew you still had to watch out. He watches as you open the bottle, tipping it over into your hand, holding small white tablets. He hesitated, but he takes them from you, popping them into his mouth and swallows them with the water.

  
He's trembling less now, but it's still worse than he usual does. He has the constant anxiety shakes that never go away no matter what, but this worse. He can hardly hold the cup of water without almost spilling it. 

  
"Did you have a bad dream?" You ask, pressing on the issue. There's something charming about the way you ask. The way the light from the window bathes your features in a gentle moonlight, and the way your hair is ruffled from tossing and turning on the pillows. You must have been woken up by him when he was pacing.

  
All of that makes him give in.

  
"...I had a nightmare, is all. I'm fine."

  
He wants to leave it at that. He doesn't want to go further. But you're _you_ , so -

  
"No."

  
You don't allow him to.

  
"You're not okay. You're shaking really badly right now. Do you want me to stay in here with you?"

  
And somehow, even while he's shaking pathetically on the floor, half curled up into a ball, looking at you with red eyes, you're being so kind to him. He sees the look in your eyes. The look of you wanting to pull him close to your chest tightly and comfort him until he has no more hurt left to feel.

  
And yet, he doesn't want to ask why. He just understands why Saeyoung is so in love with you a little bit more.

  
"Here," you finally said, moving forward. "Let's get you back to bed. I promise I'll chase away all the bad dreams. Alright?"

  
He doesn't move until you're holding a hand out to him. Standing, you pull him to his feet once more, and though he feels how weak his knees are right now, you sit him back on the bed. The medicine hasn't kicked in yet, so his head still hurts awfully. He doesn't mind it. Your weight sinks into the bed next to him and he wonders why Saeyoung doesn't get mad over stuff like this. He's so okay with you casually laying in bed next to him. Saeran would think he would scoop you up in his arms and tell him to stop trying to take away his precious person, but he never does. He knows that Saeyoung knows that she does this. Maybe it's a pity factor.

  
"Is there anything else I can do for you?" You ask him. He's only just noticed you've tangled a hand in his hair, twirling the strands gently around your fingers.

  
He says nothing. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and somehow manages to sleep.

  
In the morning, surprisingly, you're still there. It's almost impossible to think you're perfect in every aspect, but the sunlight coming in through the window bathes your skin in such a golden light that you look like an angel...

  
No, you are an angel. Saeran is sure of that.

  
And he can't help but be jealous of his brother at times. 


End file.
